


Wings of a Pirate

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Serious, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has a secret.  Well, she probably has many.  But this is one she's willing to share with Marian Hawke.  Sweet and a little silly, written for both Femslash February and the 'wingfic' trope in Trope Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of a Pirate

The whistles and the laughter that floated up the stairs behind them were shut out when Marian closed the shaky wooden door.  Isabela walked into the centre of her room and opened her arms with a flourish.

“Well sweetie,” she said, lifting an eyebrow. “You have me right where you want me.”

“Not yet I don’t.”  Marian smiled and extended a hand towards her, hesitating when Isabela just looked down at the floor.  “Izzy?” said Marian, withdrawing her hanging hand.  “Is something wrong?”

Isabela didn’t look up.  A lock of stray hair fell in front of her downturned face and Marian scooped it up, planting a kiss upon the silken tress.

“There’s something you should know,” said Isabela, and looked up, her tiger eyes shadowed.  “If we’re going to do this, I mean.”

Marian caught one of Isabela’s hands, led her to the bed, and sat down beside her.  “What is it, love?”  Turning her hand over, she kissed each callus in turn.   “You can tell me anything.”

“I don’t want you to laugh.”  Her brow furrowed beneath the bandanna.

“I won’t laugh, Izzy.  I promise.”

Isabela’s eyes searched Marian’s for a long moment, then she pulled her hand free and stood up.  “It’s easier to show you,” she said, and untied the knotted scarf that was around her waist.   As it floated to the floor, Marian reached out and plucked it from the air before pressing it against her nose and  _inhaling_ the warm spice smell that would always be associated with Izzy.

Isabela grasped the hem of her tunic and, in one smooth, practiced motion, pulled it up and over her head.  Then she turned her back on Marian.

When Marian looked up, she gasped and let the blue silk float out of her hands and settle onto the floor.

Isabela was standing in the centre of the room, naked from the thighs up.   Her back was facing Marian, and from her shoulders grew two large russet wings, held close to her back with a wide band of soft leather.  Then Isabela undid the belt and, as it came loose, shook her wings out into their full, extended glory.

“Izzy…” Marian breathed, and the name fell into the dust covered silence of the room.

After a long moment, Marian found her voice again.  “Why didn’t you – why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Like what?” Isabela asked, looking over her shoulder with a quirk of her eyebrow, and gave Marian a cheeky grin.  “Oh, by the way Hawke, I thought you should know – I might be half-bird?”

“Half-spirit, more like,” said Marian.  “You are… Maker, you are beautiful, Izzy.  You could be Andraste herself.”

Isabela snorted.  “Keep that theory to yourself.  With all the other craziness going on around here, I don’t want to add to it.”  She folded her wings against her back and turned around.   When she spoke again, her voice was deceptively light.  “Actually, you’re the only person I’ve shown, since I left Ferelden.”

“I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”  Marian reached out to touch one of her feathered limbs, then pauses.  “May I?” she asked, and Isabela nodded.

Her feathers were soft and silky, and a combination of dark brown, russet, and tawny gold.  Marian stroked down the outside edge of her wing, from shoulder to tip, and looked up at Isabela’s face.  Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open.

“You can feel that?” Marian asked, and Izzy nods,

“You bet I can,” she said, and extended them again.  At their full width, they reached from wall to wall.

“Can you… fly?” asked Marian.  She found herself sliding from the bed, her knees folding under her until she was kneeling before Isabela like a penitent before Andraste.

Isabela shook her head, her black hair falling in waves over her shoulders.  “No,” she said with a laugh.  “They can help to break my fall, but I’m not about to be able to fly us out of Kirkwall.”

“A shame,” said Marian, and tapped Isabela’s foot.  When she lifted it, she started to pull the thigh-high boot from her leg.  “I rather liked the thought of being able to fly out of here whenever we wanted.”

“When I get a ship, love, we can  _sail_  out of here anytime you like.  Ahhh,” she said, flexing her foot when it is free of the leather, “That feels better.”

Marian started working on the other boot.  “How long have you had them?” she asked.

“Since I was a little girl,” she said.  “It was,” she wrinkles her nose, “part of the reason my ex-husband bought me.  I was his little bird girl.”

Marian stoped pulling off the boot, looked up at Isabela.  “Oh Izzy, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Isabela said lightly, “It’s all in the past, and my mother got a good price for me.”  The quirk of her lips dispelled the bitterness in her answer.  “Anyway, I didn’t tell you about these so they could take over our night together.”  Reaching down, she took Marian’s hand and pulled her up so they were standing nose to nose.  Then Isabela kissed her, and Marian forgot everything else.

Marian stepped backwards, felt the wood of the bed hit her calves, and sat down on the thin and lumpy mattress.  Isabela remained standing before her, and Marian took a minute to admire her.  Her strong and shapely thighs, the light in her golden eyes, the muscles outlined in her arms and abdomen.  And behind it all, stretched out like the light of the Maker himself, her golden brown wings as crowning glory.

“Enough looking,” she said, with a quirk to her mouth, and leapt on top of Marian, her wings curving around to encircle them both.


End file.
